1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a moisture proof battery connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery connector is used as a device connected between a battery and an electronic product for conducting electricity to the electronic product.
Most of the electronic products may malfunction easily when they are operated in high humidity environment for a long time or fall in liquid. Particularly, since the electrical connection between the electronic product and the battery often lacks moisture proof structures, wet air may easily get into the electrical product and eventually result in a short circuit, rustiness or other abnormal situations.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a battery connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.